


all or nothing

by sarufish



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Multi, poly!cobra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarufish/pseuds/sarufish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe doesn't like that he's the only one getting the spotlight recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all or nothing

"Guys, why aren't you dressed?" Gabe stepped out from his room in the hotel suite to find his bandmates lounging around, still in pajamas. He was dressed and groomed, ready to head out to the photoshoot for the new single.   
  
"What do you mean? We're not supposed to be anywhere."  
  
"But the shoot--"  
  
"They only want you again." Ryland cut him off. There was no malice in his words, but everyone seemed tense and on edge. Gabe frowned. He didn't like being the poster boy for their band. And he didn't like what it was doing to his bandmates. Gabe played it up pretty well but honestly he didn't like the spotlight when he didn't have his crew backing him up. On stage it was easy to play confident when he had the others to join in and fuel his persona. But ever since they started marketing the new album, the label had been pushing for more solo shots of Gabe. And now that his bandmates weren't even required to attend a shoot, it made him nervous. Of course they'd be upset with him, even if they knew it wasn't his fault. Gabe really didn't like it. He couldn't stand being alone and the band helped with that, but it was starting to feel like the label execs wanted to take that away from him because it didn't sell as much.   
  
Gabe's shoulders sagged and he sighed. He didn't know what to say to them. He mumbled that he better head out and made his way past his friends. They wouldn't look at him as he passed, and that really fuckin' stung. Gabe wished he could stay behind or convince them to come with anyway, but he was already known to be a troublemaker with corporate and he didn't want to risk having anything else taken away from him.   
  
Gabe left for the shoot by himself, save for the escort the label sent for him. He was anxious now, fidgeting with his phone the whole ride there. He typed out a group message to the others, deleted it, then typed it out again. His fingers were clumsy with his nervousness, and he ended up forgoing the long winded explanation for a simple "I'm sorry."   
  
He managed to make it through the photoshoot without much trouble. He shot the shit with the photographer and the crew, but anyone else who knew him could tell it was phoned in. Everyone had this idea that Gabe was just naturally confident and loud and easy going, but all that came from his bandmates. He felt like he could do anything with them, so he wasn't afraid to act like an idiot or dance lewdly on stage. Really, all that was for them, not the crowd.   
  
Gabe did his best to get through the photoshoot without a hitch. He was just anxious to get back to the hotel. He checked his phone on the way back. He had a reply from each of the Cobras that just said "come home." Gabe smiled, relieved that they weren't pissed. As soon as the car stopped at the hotel entrance, Gabe raced inside and up the stairs to their suite. He hesitated at the door, but after a second of doubt, he carefully pushed it open. No one was in the living room. Gabe frowned slightly, sort of expecting them to be in the same spots as when he left. He continued to his room, tugging at his shirt collar. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see his bandmates sitting and sprawled out on his bed. They all smiled at him and motioned for him to join them. He sighed in relief and wormed his way in the middle of them. They curled around him and he felt the tension from the day melt away from him. Someone was stroking his hair; another was rubbing his back. Gabe couldn't imagine not having this every day. He didn't want to be the only face of the band. What if they thought he was hogging the spotlight, what if they got sick of it and wanted to leave, what if--  
  
Gabe tensed up and wrapped tightly around the nearest person, who happened to be Nate.   
  
"Dude, you're crushing me." Nate wheezed. Gabe loosened his grip but still latched onto the smaller man.   
  
"What's wrong, Gabe?" Alex was behind him, resting his head on Gabe's back.   
  
"I don't wanna be the Cobra poster boy." Gabe mumbled into Nate's neck. "It's not right without you guys. I don't want to do it alone, I don't want you to be mad at me, I don't--" Gabe was starting to ramble, nearly hyperventilating.   
  
Victoria pet his hair to calm him. "Babe, that's not gonna happen. We know it's not your fault."  
  
Gabe shook his head. "It's still not right. I can't do this without everyone with me."  
  
"Well... We'll talk to the label. Tell them either it's all of us or none of us. How's that?" Ryland smiled reassuringly and Gabe relaxed a bit and nodded.   
  
He felt better knowing they were on his side. They took turns kissing him and stroked his hair and all made sure they were touching him together. He felt like a weight had been lifted from him, and he never wanted to be without his bandmates again. Gabe couldn't help but think he was lucky to have so many people who cared about him, and he was going to make sure he never screwed this up.   
  
He fell asleep tangled in his bandmates, each of them murmuring reassurances that everything was going to be okay. In the morning, they confronted their manager together. Gabe found his confidence with his band and was able to negotiate more appearances by all of them or none of them. Their manager conceded reluctantly and said he'd work something out with the label. Gabe was sure they'd get their way, or else he'd throw a diva level tantrum. Fuck, they'd find another label if they had to, he didn't care as long as they were together. 


End file.
